Raifu Rein
Background Raifu Rein is an admiral, a vice admiral to be specific. He is a member of The Current Marine Vice Admirals. He is the user of the Okimono Okimono no Mi (Figurine Figurine Fruit). Haki & Swordsmanship He has Armament and Observation Haki, and is good with a sword. He is considered a master swordsman. Family Raifu had a Father by the name of Nobu Rein, who sadly died against Charlotte Oven when the Big Mom Pirates attacked him. Power Vice Admiral Rein is known for his brutality as a marine, often not thinking a second thought. He possesses incredible strength and power, and is smart as well as fast. Raifu is so good at battling he was able to defeat Trafalgar D. Water Law and Jinbe. If he wants to, he can touch people without making them figures. He can turn people back from Figure to Human when he chooses to. Design In Looks, he curly white hair, and blue eyes. He is also 24 years old after the timeskip. He is a tall man, standing at 6'02 1/2 feet. Allies & Date of Birth His allies include The Marines, The World Government, and Ritoru Chikara. His birthday is September 17. Powers and Abilites Techniques: Gifuto (English: Gift Give) Raifu's most basic technique, where he touches an enemy and turns them into a figurine. This technique varies from a simple touch to a strong punch. Akushonrasshu (English: Action Rush) Raifu runs and tags his enemies, turning them into figurines. Toppu Supin (English: Top Spin) He spins around, touching his foes and turning them into action figures. Jimen Kabe (English: Earth Wall) He turns a portion of the ground into a figure, blocking attacks. He can also move his barrier. Teiden (English: Power Cut) Raifu turns his sword into a figure and increases its size for a powerful strike or a huge shockwave in the air. This is his signature move. Supa Teiden (English: Super Power Cut) A more powerful version of Teiden. Fukusu Dageki (English: Multiple Strike Barrage) Raifu lands multiple, fast, and precise strikes at his opponent, turning them into a figurine. Hanbai no Ken (English: Fist of Sales) Raifu turns his fist into an action figure, making it big, and slamming his foes. Kyodaina Hanbai (English: Big Sales) Raifu turns himself into a giant figure, but only for 5 minutes. Chisana Unmei (English: Tiny Fate) Raifu turns his opponents small, crushes or decapitates them, and turns them into a regular person. This technique is perfect for killing his victims and has few weaknesses. Shokan Akushan (English: Summoning Action) "Shokan Akushan" is regarded as one of the most powerful attacks in One Piece. It is also Vice Admiral Rein's most powerful technique. He uses this technique by summoning his action figures to form an army of figures. There is also no limit on the amount of size changing in this technique. He used this technique against Charlotte Oven and Sanji. Fights Raifu Rein vs. Trafalgar D. Water Law: Win Raifu Rein vs. Jinbe: Win Raifu Rein vs. The Sticky Pirates: Win Raifu Rein and The Current Vice Admirals vs. Donquixote Doflamingo: Unfinished Raifu Rein and The Marines vs. Charlotte Katakuri: Win Raifu Rein vs. Charlotte Oven: Win Raifu Rein, Admiral Fujitora, and Admiral Kizaru vs Big Mom: Loss Raifu Rein vs. Monkey D. Luffy: Unfinished Raifu Rein vs. Sanji: Win Overall, a strong character.Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Category:Alive Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine admirals Category:Tylerelman Creation